needlessfandomcom-20200223-history
Stigmata
Stigmata a birthmark-like tattoos placed in a Needless' body. This represents that they are individuals who have the most elements of the Second within them. Stigmata bearers are noted to have ridiculous amounts of power that they can easily take down several Needless at once. Those shown to acquire a Stigmata later on have been noted to have a vast increase in their Fragment's Abilities and power. Only Needless who can handle the physical burden of having High amounts of Eden's Seed in their body can posses a stigmata. Those who don't have the capacity for the Eden's Seed either Explode or Melt away as if corroded. Those who have a fragment that concerns the primal elements, such as gravity are theorized to have a higher probability of developing a stigmata, compared to other Needles when exposed to Eden's Seed. There is said to be 12 Needless who possess the Stigmata and 11 of them were already being taken by Adam Arclight. when the Stigmata are assembled they resemble an Angel with a single pair of wings. List of Needless who possess Stigmata *'Adam Arclight': Their fragment Positive Feedback Zero, allows the user to copy others fragments and it will be stronger than the original. **Located on Adam Arclight's Chest. It makes up the Head of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. *'Eve Neuschwanstein': Her fragment is Doppelganger, allows the user the ability to change his celular shape into anything (being organic or inorganic) , as long it's mass isn't drastically different. **Located on her Abdomen. It makes up the Wings of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. **It should be noted however that when Adam Blade still possessed Doppenganger Fragment he was the one shown with the Stigmata on his Abdomen. *'Teruyama Momiji': His fragment is Honoo, allows the user the power to create flames and is resistant to them. **Located on his Right Shoulder. It makes up the Right Arm of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. *'Seto': Her fragment is Graviton, allows her to control gravity. **Location unknown. It makes up the Right Leg of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. *'Saten': His fragment is the Fourth Wave. **Located on his Left Upper Arm. It makes up the Torso of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. *'Uten': His fragment Bermuda Athport/Asport, allows his user to turn organic and inorganic things invisible. **Located on his Left Leg. It makes up the Left Leg of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. *'Riru': Her fragment Psychokinesis, allows her to control movement of any substance with her mind. **Located on her Right Leg. It makes up the Right Thigh of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. *'Aruka Schild:' Her fragment Agni Schiwatas, allows her to speed up kinetic energy resulting in massive explosion and melting solid objects. **Located on the back of her Right Hand. It makes up the Right Forearm and Hand of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. *'Solva': Her fragment Magnetic World, allows her the power to manipulate metals and create a magnetic shock wave. **Location unknown. It makes up the Left Thigh of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. *'Hatfield': His fragment Rainmaker, allows him to summon and control water. **Location unknown. It makes up the Pelvis of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. *'Strom': His fragment Cruel Vajra Fist, allows him the power to create and control ice. **Location unknown. It makes up the Left Arm of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. *'Cruz Schild:' His fragment Shield of Aegis,which has the ability to neutralize attacks coming from the direction that he is holding his hands in. **Located on the back his Left Hand. It would make up the Left Forearm and Hand of the Angel/Human form Stigmata. However the Complete 12 Piece Stigmata was not shown. Stigmata 9.jpg|Uten reveals the stigmata on his left leg. Stigmata 10.jpg|Saten reveals the stigmata on his left shoulder. Stigmata 11.jpg|Teruyama reveals the stigmata on his right shoulder. r009.jpg|Riru reveal her stigmata in her right leg Stigmata 12.jpg|The scar on Mengroze's left hand confirms the existence of Stigmata on Cruz's body. Stigmata.jpg|The first set of stigmata gathered. Stigmata 2.jpg|The second set of stigmata gathered. needless-4144173.jpg|the final stigmata certificate by Guido Cruz's Stigmata Shield Of Aegis.jpg|Cruz's Stigmata Shield Of Aegis Stigmata Final Form.jpg|11 out of 12 stigmata gathered create a human form. Saten wearing stigmata.png|Saten wearing the stigmata Category:Glossary Category:The Second